Double Act
by Darken Angel
Summary: Tokyo, gangs, supernatural, exchange student Duo Maxwell. A lot of typing! O.o Duo visits Tokyo as an exchange student, only to find out it's not going to be easy after all. With gangs after him and wierd stuff going on, how's a guy supposed to have fun?
1. Default Chapter

Attention, Attention!  
  
Rating: PG13, till otherwise notified Warnings: AU- if you don't catch it, a bit of fantasy, and badass attitudes (okay, maybe later). 1+2?, 2+4, 1+3+5 (Possible later 1x2, okay, most likely, *1x2 total fan*) And, on top of that, I TOTALLY apologize if I get information wrong about anything in Japan. Please, please, please, tell me if anything's wrong! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and never will *sniff sniff* ....sad....  
  
-Open to Public!-  
  
"Wonderful.... a bright new day to look upon this god forsaken earth," a chuckle leaves my lips, walking on in the rain as it pours down.  
  
A visit to Tokyo, a stay to check out a new school, as well as all the Asian babes around here.... yep, this is where I start.  
  
Double Act  
  
A teenage boy, soon to be 18, approached Crimson College in the bone chilling rain. The black trench coat around his shoulders is pulled closed tight encasing the lean body, concealing his blood red sleeveless turtle neck shirt, and tried to keep spatters of puddles and mud from bounding onto his black leather pants. His steal toe black boots barely made a tap, tap over the thundering raindrops pounding on the cement around him. It echoed off the buildings and trees, sending leaves spinning all around in the dancing wind, thrown to the ground with the tiny, ice-cold bombshells.  
  
His skin was of fair complexion of a light tan. He stood about an even 5' 8". A long chestnut colored braid swung just below the large coat, reaching just past his waist. Exuberant bangs clung towards bright, inquisitive cobalt blue eyes that showed curious humor and mischief. They darted around here and there, examining the current surroundings. They now fell upon the deserted grounds of the public school just ahead. The sound of a long single tone informed him of the second bell.  
  
"Figures," he chuckled to himself, "Late for the first day of school." Under one arm, the books were shifted into a more relaxed position, the other hand in a pant pocket, thumbing his folded and wrinkled transfer slips from his exchange student program back in America.  
  
His footsteps carried him up the steps to the two large double front doors leading into the strange place. His eyes trailed up from the door handle to the window. Inside, the hallways were all clear, 'Weird,' he thought, 'Back at my old scrounge, there would still be people scrambling to sneak into class at the last minute.... This is going to take some getting used to....' His hand slowly reached for the door, eyes glancing back out into the rain from under the small covering, as if contemplating on going in or not. Finally they turn back towards the building as his hand pulls open the entrance, and he slowly walks inside, nervously looking around.  
  
The now free hand moves to his shoulder to move in a small rubbing movement, 'The only time I'm slightly unnerved,' he smiled to himself, 'when I have no idea where to go.' He looks up to the signs directing people to random classrooms, all organized with numbers and letters. After walking past a couple of class rooms, which was interesting to see how proper the class looked, all listening to the teacher intently in uniforms; he spotted a sign pointing to the office, or at least, that's what he thought it said. 'Whoa, where have I fallen to, the perfect school nightmare?' he asked himself as he turned to the corner towards the front administrative center. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, it is, is it?" The small woman at the desk said with her heavy Asian accent. Duo slowly nodded, thinking for a moment about what she just said. It was probably a big mistake to send him here, just a little Japanese on his tongue, and a mind set towards other things then school. Yep.... mistake....  
  
She continued after looking over his papers for a moment, "You will need to purchase a uniform, here are a couple of places you can do so, as well as the general price range for each item." He nodded, showing he understood. She continued, "I see you already have your books, and here are your classes," a paper was handed over to him in Japanese and English translation, "And your class hours are on there as well. Nice to meet you," she gave a polite bow, which he was quick to return.  
  
"Thank you for all your help, I'm sure I will enjoy it here," another bow was given to show definite gratitude. Then he headed towards the door and to his first class of the day. It happened to be just down the hall and up to the second floor. Room 211. The door slowly crept open with a small squeak, his hand gently pushing it ajar after having turned the doorknob very leisurely.  
  
The class went silent, the teacher looking up from her previous engagement. "Um.... Uh, hello, I'm the foreign exchange student." Duo gave a quick bow and then handed his papers to her. She quietly looked at him for a moment, then a smile crossed her face.  
  
"Very nice to meet you.... Mr. Maxwell...." She returned the bow then turned back to the class, speaking in Japanese. It sounded something like a new visitor or something.... Her eyes were quickly back on him. "Please, introduce yourself," the happy smile still stayed. He nodded with a slight swallow and turned towards the class of 30 or so.  
  
"Right.... My name's Duo Maxwell, I'm from California, United States of America. Thank you for having me," a bow was added after the introduction, "very nice to meet you all." His eyes trailed back up to the people around him. A small applause rose, a nice warm greeting was pleasant. But one student in particular crossed his gaze indefinitely.  
  
He had short, dark brown wild hair. His uniform was unbuttoned on the top, letting the top of his white undershirt show, giving him a more delinquent figure compared to the others around him. He was leaning on one arm, lazily looking towards the window while Duo had introduced himself. When the applause was granted, dark pursian blue eyes met his own. The stare was so intense it made a shiver run down his back. What was it about him that made his hair stand on end?  
  
They locked eyes for a moment before Duo had to look away to see where he was being directed to sit down. It happened to be right next to the boy, "Please, take a seat next to Yuy-san, Heero Yuy, just over there." A graceful hand was placed into Duo's view as he began to look away. He gave a slow nod and proceeded over to his seat.  
  
"Nice to meet you Heero," Duo said quietly as he took his seat, knowing others who were watching slowly directed their attention to the front of the room again. There was no real reply, he thought Heero had maybe glanced at him out of the corner of those cold eyes, and that was about it. "Um.... Okay. Right then...." Duo forced a chuckle, looking back towards the front of the class. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Hey, new guy, go ahead," the English was nice to hear for a slight change, even though the man that had just directed him into the office still had the common accent around here. Actually, he was getting quite used to it, and most people had been cool with his small amount of Japanese and crummy pronunciations. This dance club seemed to have many bilinguals, which was great for work.... 'I hope....' A sigh left his lips as he nodded to the man informing him that it was time for his appointment.  
  
The office was of medium size, not to decorate, but certainly not dull. It.... caught your eye, one could say. It was interesting, dark analogous colors were splattered here and there, showing an interesting variable of textures. He finally decided he liked it.  
  
"Please.... Take a seat," came a voice from a darker corner, a smiling man coming out to greet him, hand extended in a friendly shake. Duo took it quickly, sitting down without taking his eyes off of the gentleman. He was slightly stricken from what the owner looked like. "Name's Howard. I was just getting out of a meeting, you see," the man said, smiling and sitting down and leaning back in his chair. See.... his appearance was.... well, let's just put it this way, lots of Hawaiian looking stuff. He was white skin toned, had a small beard, and sunglasses on. A bright Hawaiian shirt and tan shorts were his attire. Duo couldn't help but slightly gawk. He was expecting, "What? A great business man look, huh?" the sitting boss chuckled, finishing up Duo's thought.  
  
Duo slowly nodded, forcing down the amusing laugh that was building in his throat from being surprised. 'Sure didn't see that coming in Tokyo,' he joked with himself. After a moment, he realized there was something missing, "Oh, excuse me sir, Duo Maxwell, at your serves," he gave a small bow, but the voice interfered halfway through it.  
  
"Oh, now, no need for that," Duo quickly straightened, "You don't have to bow for me. Now, you're from the US, huh? That's great to hear," he nodded, as if agreeing with himself. "Well.... You're an intern, eh?" another amused chuckle, "Well," he sighed, "you're a bit young.... Just by a month it looks like...." The glasses slightly fell down to the bridge of his nose, looking at Duo, "But if you show reliance, I'll take the chance. You seem to be a good worker from previous jobs. I'll expect the very best of help around here."  
  
Duo quickly nodded, taking in everything Howard had said.... Funny he didn't say a last name, anyway. "Yes sir," another, 'no need for that' was said, and a 'just call me Howard,' was added. He again agreed with a movement of his head. "I will do my very best, trust me, I need the money," the last was a mumble that had not intended to slip from his mouth. He looked up, hoping Howard hadn't heard. Buzzer noise; wrong. Howard chuckled.  
  
"Your honest, I see," he laughed again.  
  
"Never tell a lie, most important part of my motto, si- Howard," Duo caught himself.  
  
"Well, glad to have you on the team, Duo, welcome to Club Sweeper G," Howard stood up, Duo following, and shook hands.  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much, Howard." Duo waved on his way out, an extra bounce added to his step.  
  
Outside the day had turned from gray and rainy to sunny and blue. It really had been better then he had thought. But one thing remained on his mind, that Heero Yuy guy.... His shoulders shook with an involuntary shudder. "Damn.... Something about him.... It was just so.... Dangerous.... Smells like fun!" He smirked to himself, pulling a black ball cap from his pocket and reshaping it before placing it on his head.  
  
-Owari-  
  
Okay, so it was a bit boring and dragged out, but please stay with me here! I'm really trying! The story has been on my mind for a while, and I promised something like it to my friend, we'll just call her Evee-chan; this one goes out to you! ^o^  
  
Preview: Chapter 2- Duo's now trying to deal with settling into this new environment, will it be as easy? With gangs and bullies around prowling the school and streets, it might prove to be harsh. And one particular group seems to be placing a hefty price on his head. They call themselves the Black Wings. Could they be connected some way with this cold Heero Yuy? If he can't handle Tokyo during the day, what makes him think a dance club job at night is going to be better? Find out in Chp. 2- 'Beyond Take off'! 


	2. Beyond Takeoff

((ALRIGHT! First things first, as a writer and reader, I SUCK! Is anyone still reading this fan fiction I started over a year ago! I mean, I've had this second chapter up for who knows how long on my computer ready to go, I just keep putting if off or forgetting! I think this is another one I'm going to leave off, unless someone says otherwise! Till then, bye!))

Okay, lets get a couple of things strait, just in case you are kind of lost. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa are friends, not the typical "friends with privileges" for the + meaning, sorry about that, same with Duo and Quatre, and Heero and Duo…. well, it'll be a while, you'll see, me promise!

Besides that, scenario: Duo is a foreign exchange student from his school back in the California, United States, to Crimson College in Tokyo, Japan. Being an orphan, he barely scrounged enough money to go on this trip, even with the loan that he received from the school when they decided he would be a good candidate for this exchange program. (So I'm adding some of his past, shrug) Now he's stuck in Japan with no extra spending money, a small studio apartment, and a foreign school he has to attend; so the deal with the money is why he needs the job. I hope that clears some questions up!

Warning! This is going to get a little darker, like kind of grouse darker, not to bad, but just a warning for you all. Okay! ….I just figured out how stupid the name sounds…. sweatdrop ….which, by the way, do not forget this IS fantasy genre!

**Beyond Take off!**

A pained howl let up through the narrow city alleyway. It was cut short with a sickening crack of splitting bones, then a thump and splash as a lifeless body hit the city asphalt, lying in a puddle of filthy water gathered off of the leaking building roofs so far above. Mist collected without notice, giving a light fog where warm air came up from below the city streets and out into the cold night air.

The sound of sirens could be heard, growing louder as approaching patrols homed in on the murderous spot. They came to a sliding stop, the colorful lights springing off of the slick brick walls of the crumbling alley. The vehicle doors were quickly thrown open as quick footsteps approached the lifeless bodies.

"We're to late…." There was a brief moment of unfolding paper, then the small note was read allowed.

'Wednesday, 2:05 AM. Downtown. Alley between the darks residence.'

"Well," the voice continued, "These puzzle masters sure knows how to do their jobs…. But you'd think if they were trying to save some one, they wouldn't make it so confusing, or on the other hand, tell us when and where they were going to commit the murder…." The detective's eyes slowly led up to the sky above, then to the street in front of the scavenging policemen. He checked is watch quickly, then shook his head, "2:12 AM, Wednesday…."

"The bodies are still warm, sir. The killer must still be around here somewhere," came a reporting officer from the still bodies, "but the deaths of both were clearly different. It seems this woman here…. well…. seems she was possibly mauled by a…. big dog of some sort. Her jugulars tattered and her stomach is torn with multiple organs missing…. Her right leg and left arm have also been severely damaged by a sharp object, possibly fangs or large claws, but her face seems almost untouched. The other here, seems his neck is broken in two places, like they had fun torturing him with the first facture, before dealing the final death blow…. Either we have a ravage killer on the loose, or a murderous, hungry animal."

The detective thought for a moment, "…. Or both…. It seems as if they're just playing with us," he shook his head with a sigh, "…. For now we've classified the killings as cereal…. random people, random areas, nothing clearly adds up. Even the description, 'darks residence', right between a gothic clothing store and a dance club…. These clues lead us no where by the time they're figured out, and no fingerprint or anything to take…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whistling echoed off the surrounding building walls as a cheerful face bobbed up and down, books over shoulder, top of school uniform unbuttoned, and the long braid swinging back and forth.

"Well, today was much better then Friday, at least I had that whole weekend to recover before gettin' into some real trouble not bein' able to put everything together." He chuckled to himself, switching the book bag to his other shoulder. "And yet…." a finger was brought up to his mouth, "….still didn't have a happy greeting from everyone."

#Flashback of Heero giving him the cold shoulder#

"Well, can't expect everything to go right, you know that, yah- hold up," his walking paused for a moment into a more cautious stride, "What the hells going on here….?" He moved to slowly peek around the corner where a commotion of flashing lights and occasional sirens was being held.

"…. Or a murderous, hungry animal…." "….Or both…. It seems as if they're just playing with us…."

His eyes trailed down to the heaps of matted flesh and clothing on the ground in front of cop cars and police caution tape. "….Didn't I leave to get away from this stuff….? And right next to my night job, how convenient." He let out a heavy sigh before moving to try and slip around the whole turmoil. But something caught his eye just as he past the alleyway entrance.

"….Heero?" His eyebrow rose for a split second before squinting them harshly, trying to block out the bright flashing lights. There, in the shadows was the clear outline of the cold guy from his school. His clothes were changed out of the boy's uniform and into a dark tank top and long pants. A jacket was casually thrown over one shoulder, but his piercing eyes blew off the relaxed look. They seem to be staring right at the victims, not out of surprise or disgust, but almost blankly, no emotion swimming behind those dark orbs.

"But…. what the hell is he doing here?" He again blinked, and paused to rub his eyes; "Huh?" the shadowed classmate's figure was gone. "What the….?" His eyes flashed around, looking to where he may have gone. No sign of him. It was as if he had just disappeared. He would have seen him if he had run, right? '….This is just getting creepy, time to head in for work before my eyes play anymore tricks on me….. I'm just tired, that's all…. Gone to my head….' He sighed and shook his head, quickly heading for the back door and into the dark haven of night clubbers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn…. All night I just couldn't shake his image from my head…." Duo mumbled to himself as he unconsciously gnawed on the tip of his pencil. His eyes glanced over for the millionth time towards the dark haired boy's seat. It almost seemed as if he didn't take any notations at all, or for that matter, didn't pay much attention to the class. But on the other hand, the quiz that was passed back just moments ago had a perfect score clearly written on it. 'Man…. I wonder if that really was him….' He again slightly leaned a little closer towards the body to his right, basically out of thought and curiosity; only the piercing glance stopped him and quickly returned his presents back to the hard back rest. 'I guess I'll just ask him after class or somethin', cause it's really getting irritating.' He sighed, blowing his long chestnut bangs out of his face to one side.

Good timing. The bell rings within seconds of his last thought.

'Hmm? ….okay, maybe after class is a little to soon…. Heh heh, who am I kidding, this is my only chance to talk to the mysterious man,' he let a soft amused chuckle to himself. He slowly got up from his chair, glancing towards the others actions, gathering up his own supplies as he quickly tried to catch up to the leaving target.

I don't know every word in Japanese, and I figured it'd be easier for everyone in English anyway, heh heh '


End file.
